Maria's Butler III: Frights are no delights
by Comtesse-Dynamite
Summary: Part three of the famous Maria's Butler trilogy. What if the shooting of a scary movie is interrupted by paranormal activity? Rocketshipping/Pokeshipping.
1. Chapter 1

**Attention:** Since English is not my mothertongue you might find some spelling mistakes or syntax errors. I apologize in advance. My mothertongue is Swiss-German so I normally imagine a sentence in German and try to translate it as well as possible into English, sometimes there is a lack of vocabulary or I don't find a match or the appropriate idiom but I want to improve my English and become a better writer. Another thing I want to make clear is that I use „..." to introduce direct speech! „ are not commas but the German quotation marks, just to avoid confusion.

Maria's Butler III: Frights are no delights

Chapter 1: The first shock

The last day broke over Monte Marcone, a little town close to the Adriatic Sea. After a successful premiere of Maria's Butler II and the expected increased demand for a third part, the film company had decided to grant Al Capello a permission to shoot in Transilvania. The director had been beside himself with joy, not only because of the filming permit, but also because his whole crew had agreed on realizing his magnum opus in today's central Romania.

Right now, Al Capello was bent over a stack of sheets, trying to come up with a consistent storyline about Lady Maria's scariest adventure. He knew how the movie should start, he knew the names and traits of newly introduced film characters, but he struggled with the leitmotiv. There had to be love and fear, frights and relieves, but he lacked the ultimative plot twist. Angry about himself, he crumpled a sheet of paper, just as a breath of wind extinguished the light of a single candle on his desk. The chubby director fished a matchbox out of his trousers, but every time he attempted to light the match, it would immediately go out. „Strange, very strange," he murmured.

* * *

Meanwhile, James clinged to his team-mate, laying an arm around her waist, carefully spooning her. Jessie reached for his hand and interlaced her fingers with his. „Morning, sweetheart," he whispered into her ear, placing a quick kiss on her neck. Jessie smiled, but didn't reply.

Much had changed, since the two agents were officially dating. James had become even more thoughtful. He would iron her costumes, fix her hair and sweeten her days with tasty tidbits. Jessie received what she had always dreamed of. A careful and attentive partner, a kind-hearted boyfriend and a counterpart that finally reciprocated her feelings. He had always been obliging, loyal and reliable, but now he was supporting her with so much commitment that she was literally on cloud nine.

Jessie turned around, facing her partner. She nestled into his chest, when suddenly, she would feel someone pulling away the blanket.

„Hurry up, yous dwo lovebirds! Al Capello is waiting for us!" a voice shouted and again, someone pinched Jessie's little toe. She gave a loud groan. „Don't tell me he's already awake, go and feed him, James," Jessie ordered, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. James buried his face in one of the many pillows in their bed. „It's your turn, Jess," he yawned abundantly, threatening to doze off again. „Hey!" Meowth was jumping up and down the mattress. „Look at yous! Lolling around while Hollywood is waiting for us. Wake up!" The cat-Pokémon was now nudging Jessie's cheek. „Stop it!" she slapped him against the wall, pulling the blanket over her head. Meowth's patience was slowly coming to an end.  
He could hear them sniggering and whispering under the linen sheets.

„As yous please," Meowth thought, „I'll give them a taste of my Fury Swipes," he crawled onto their bed, snatched off the sheets and began to bare his claws. James felt the first scratches on his face. „What are you doing, stop it, Meowth!" he threw his hands up in front of his face. „My delicate face," Jessie yelled. They both reached for Meowth's arms, pulling them apart. „How dare you! You fleabag! This face is worth a mint. No actress means no job for a second-class assistant director," she was beside herself with rage.  
James put a hand on her shoulder.

„Don't get aggravated, Jess! He's right. We should pack our few things and get ready for a long, very long journey by train," he stifled another yawn as he stretched his limbs. „I'm going to the bathroom," James stood up and walked past the makeup mirror. A casual glance into the looking glass made him stop for a moment. Besides his tousled hair, he thought to have seen a tiny light anomaly shining bright. James shook his head and eyed the mirror again. No light, only his reflection and a full wardrobe on one of the chairs in Jessie's bedroom.

* * *

Misty was already sitting at the breakfast table, mindfully observing Togepi shifting from one leg to the other. Ash took a seat next to her and reached for one of the chocolate merendine. „Something wrong, Misty?" he wondered, pleasurably muching his tartlet. Misty rested her head on her left hand. She sighed. „I don't know. The whole morning, Togepi has been acting quite edgily," she replied, trying to catch her young jitterbug. „Don't worry. Togepi is probably excited to go on a journey," Ash surmised, dedicating his full attention to a fruit bowl near the kitchensink. „You might be right," Misty nodded, trying to be less worried about Togepi's odd behaviour.

She and Ash took notice of Al Capello and how he essayed to heave the heavy suitcases into the van. Jessie had completely exaggerated with her luggage and the souvenirs, but neither the hospitable Italians nor James and the director had dared to ruin her generous mood.

* * *

James opened the water tap and splashed his face with a few handfuls of cold water, he rubbed his cheeks, enjoying the chillness that seemed to revive him. He was standing in front of the bathroom mirror and again, he could have sworn that someone was standing right behind him. There seemed to be a shadow figure watching him, but when James turned around, he realized that it was only Jessie's fleecy bathrobe that had tricked his mind. James got undressed and leaped into the shower. A long and extensive shower would distract him from the thought of shooting a scary movie in an even scarier environment shrouded in rumours and stories.

* * *

As soon as everyone had packaged their belongings, the crew drove off to the train station in Pescara. Jessie called on Al Capello to reveal the story of the last part of the trilogy, as soon as they would have taken a seat in two train compartments. She, James and Meowth were sitting vis-à-vis two elderly ladies that were obviously gossiping about her voluminous mane. James tried to calm his girlfriend down who was already aiming her fist at the grannies. „Jess, Jess. Don't you want to hear more about the chosen location and the plot?" he asked her, rocking her back and forth. She snorted derisively. „For all I care," Jessie replied, running her fingers through her magenta hair.

Al Capello cleared his throat and adressed his laymen. „As you all know, we're going to shoot the last part of my magnificent trilogy in Transilvania," he began. One of the old ladies burst out laughing. „Ha! Transilvania. I heard rumours about this part of Romania that my hair stood on end," she told them. James blanched, loosening his collar.

„Wh...what ru...rumours?" he wanted to know. „Oh, just horror stories about blood and thunder, but don't worry, those are mostly family matters," she pat his thigh. Jessie gave her a nasty look. „Stop filling him with anxiety, he's already a scaredy-cat. I'm sure murders are not the order of the day where we're going to shoot the short," she claimed self-assertively, even though she felt slightly groggy.

„And where is your filming location?" the other lady broached the subject again.  
Al Capello got a chance to speak.  
„The famous old manor in Turda," he explained. One of the ladie's heart missed a beat. It certainly shook her from her seat, not least because of a lightning striking in the train's immediate vicinity. „What's going on?" Ash took a look outside the window. It was that time that the blue sky gradually intensified in increasingly dark shadows and the rain was set. James stared spellbound at the ladies. „What do you know about the manor in Turda?" he inquiried.

„It's an uncanny masonry, full of secrets and mysteries. People only dare to spend a single night within its four walls," her friend consented to it. „She's absolutely right. Witnesses told us about knocks and someone having a shuffling gait. They said they had seen indefinable apparitions," she continued. James' eyes widened.

„Are you telling me that the manor is haunted?" he swallowed hard, not sure if he were ready to stay at this creepy Inn.

„That's complete nonsense!" Misty intervened, waving her hand as if to wipe off James' concerns. The ladies ogled her. One of the aged passengers drew closer to her.  
„Oh, a nonbeliever," she simpered. „That's right!" Misty snubbed her, dedicating her full attention to the bushes and houses flying by, but James ate the whole story up from the voyagers. The woman wearing an outdated felt hat approached him.

„Look out for the little girl..."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

It was unpleasantly cold and it was raining cats and dogs when Al Capello and his crew arrived at the the time-honoured manor that functioned as their new shooting location. The high towers stood out of the thick wafts of mist that engulfed the building. Jessie pulled the hood of her raincoat over her head. She didn't want to ruin her hairdo. James opened his umbrella and held it protectively above his team-mate.

The domestic servants were already expecting them. She was a small bony lady in her begining 70ies and he was a well-dressed elderly gentleman, wearing a chequerd beret and a matching bow tie. Both seemed tensed and not really delighted with the actor's arrival. „Welcome, my name is Dragana" the housekeeper greeted them in a short and crisp way, making the crew feel uncomfortable. Nevertheless, the domestics made a curtsy to their guests and helped them with the bags and suitcases. The lady turned up her nose at the completely overloaded pieces of luggage Jessie had brought along. The magenta-haired woman noticed her disparaging look. „Well, no need to roll your eyes, Miss!" Jessie yapped. „A real actress needs her wardrobe," she smiled, turned around and entered the manor.

James, Meowth and the kids followed suit, but right before Ash stepped over the mansion's threshold, he caught a glimpse of a figure peeping out from behind the curtains on the second floor. It appeared to be a little girl with two braids, but as soon as Ash took a closer look at the window, she was gone. He nudged Misty with his elbow. „Hey, you saw her too, right?" he asked her. Misty gave him a surprised to questioning look. „Whom did I see?" she wondered. „That little girl," he pointed at the shattered window. „Oh, Ash! Stop talking nonsense. You've got a really vivacious imagination," Misty giggled and reached for Togepi who was toddling direction foyer.

Candlesticks were lighted up along the wall of the corridor. Brock eyed the numerous paintings inbetween the luminiferous decorative items. They showed a baron in his uniform, a purple mist surrounding him. His piercing look seemed to follow the aspiring Pokémon-breeder. „Who's that?" the young boy questioned.

The elderly lady turned around. „This is our landlord, Mr. Nălucă," the housekeeper replied. „Oh, I see. When are we going to meet him?" Brock asked, shouldering his rucksack. The lady snorted derisively. „You won't! Mr. Nălucă prefers to isolate himself from what he calls a spoiled and corrupt world! And by the way, he detests nosey parkers!" she made her way into the dining room.  
„Do you think this place is haunted?" Brock whispered to James. The Team Rocket-agent swallowed hard and nodded silently.

As soon as the whole crew had taken place at the dining table, the domestic servants clearly explained the house rules. „We do have three dorm rooms in this manor," the Dragana said, „one is intended for the children, one for the director and this lousy cat and one for you two," she was pointing at Jessie and James. He softly squeezed Jessie's hand, secretly winking at her. „Rule number one: You are not allowed to leave your rooms after 10 pm! Rule number two: Strange and uncanny noises can be easily explained by bending floorboards. It's an old manor, creaking and screeching is absolutely normal and the order of the day. No need to be afraid. Rule number three: the west wing is taboo! Thank you. Dinner will be served in fifteen minutes", with these words, Dragana left the actors and Al Capello alone, walking down to the kitchen.

Dinner was a real feast. Dragana and Toni served uncountable traditional dishes. Various salads with mayonnaise dressing, Pomana Porcului, Sarmale, a culinary meal made of rolled mince meat, Zacusca and Ciorba de burta. Team Rocket stuffed themselves and the kids too gorged on this oppulent meal. After picking up the last crumbs of a wood-fired bread, Al Capello decided that it was time to reveal the plot of Maria's Butler III to his artists.

„Maria's Butler III: Frights are no delights, where do I start?" the director scratched his chin through his beard. „Am I going to be the main attraction?" Jessie munched some Mamaliga, polenta made of boiled corn flour.

„Yes, of course, Miss Jessie. Let me tell you the story. Maria and Johann are going on holidays, the Lady's servants join them. They end up at an abandoned manor, since Konrad wasn't able to read the map correctly. He gets scolded by Johann and, because of the poor weather conditions, they decide to take a rest and whip their night's lodging in this decrepit building. Soon after lying down, they begin to hear noises. Someone's whining, they hear a person cry and they don't know what to do. Johann, who's a fearless butler, gets weaving, rouses Konrad and sweeps the old manor. They find out that the mansion is haunted and that a ghost is up to mischief. Johann acquaints Lady Maria who's completely shocked and startled. She wants him to capture or at least chase the spirit away. This is your big performance, James. You're going to sing ,Ghostbusters' and you'll certainly consider everything possible to reduce the Lady's fear, but the unwanted fellow lodger is ready to play tricks on you! Only with the help of Konrad, Rita and Frankie, you'll be able to keep the ghost in check, until it kidnaps the Lady. It's a story about unshakeable love and paranormal activity. Your fans will go crazy!" Al Capello clapped his hands, waiting for his actors' reaction.

„So? What do you think?" he wondered. Jessie raised her hand. „Will Johann succeed? Will he free Lady Maria and once and for all win her heart and trust?" The dircetor nodded. Misty piped up. „I was just wondering...with all this babble about ghosts and spooky scenes, how will you depict these mysterious creatures from the unseen world?" she inquired. „That's very simple! We use inflatable balloons and cover them with bed sheets," Al Capello pat himself on the back for his ingenious idea. The kids rolled their eyes. „It's going to be a flop, but let's lead him to believe that he's in control of everything," Misty spoke under breath.

Later that night, Jessie and James were already in their bedroom. James locked the door in order to be undisturbed and hopefully out of the reach of any lurking phantoms. He walked up to Jessie, cupping her face. „Finally," he placed a tender kiss on her lips. „I could not wait to be alone with you," she ran her fingers through his hair, pulled him closer and back into a passionate kiss. They stumbled over to the double bed. James was now lying on top of Jessie, fervently kissing her neck and wandering down her collarbone. She tried to take off his shirt, smelling the refreshingly herbal fragrance of his aftershave. James undressed his upper body, pulling his team-mate closer to himself and burying his face into her hair. She put her arms around his neck.

„Hihihi," James stopped for a moment. „What was that?" he asked her. „What?" Jessie interlaced her fingers with his. „Wait," he sat up and took notice. „What's wrong with you?" she caressed his cheek. „I heard a child's laugh," he whispered. „That was probably just the wind. As Dragana said, the manor is old and the floorboards creak and groan, no need to worry," she crushed her lips on his. They made out for a couple of minutes. „Hihihi," James took a flying leap. „There it was again. It came from back there," he pointed at an unsound wardrobe. „Hihihi," Jessie and James ended up in a fearhug.

„Go and see what's in there," she pushed her friend direction right corner of the room.  
„Why me?" his voice trembled, he was shaking all over. „Do it, James!" Jessie ducked out of sight, covering her face with one of the linen bed sheets. James tiptoed over to the wardrobe and noticed that the doors were slightly ajar. He didn't want to open them, but Jessie forced him to disclose the secret behind the worn-out clothes. He gathered up all his courage and opened the door, ready to face that little girl the elderly ladies had talked about.

To his surprise, there was Meowth sitting in the wardrobe. „Meowth!" he pulled the cat's ear. „Have you been eavesdropping on us?" James was visibly annoyed. The Pokémon-cat shook his head. „Nah, it's nothing new dad yous two are making out, exchanging affections and stuff," Meowth replied, causing Jessie and James to blush heavily.  
„I'm here for a different reason. Look what I found," he said, holding up a tiny ruby.  
„Where did you get that from? Give it to me! This belongs to a queen," Jessie snatched the gem from under Meowth's nose. „Hey!" the feline Pokémon rebelled. „Why do you always reap the rewards and we come away empty-handed?" James interceded.

„I don't know where this precious little stone comes from, but I'm sure there is much more..." The trio laughed up their sleeves. They were back for trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

After a more than restless night, Team Rocket got ready to shoot the first few secenes of Maria's Butler III. Jessie had spent the whole morning fixing her hair and choosing a fitting attire. Her partner was continuously running from her suitcase to the bathroom, providing her with countless dresses and plastic jewellery since they couldn't afford gilded frills. „What do you think James?" Jessie spun in a circle, her evening gown fluttering gently. James walked up to her, pressed Jessie against the washbasin, placed his legs between her thighs and kissed her neck. She relished the moment, loosing her sense for time very quickly.

„Excuse me," Meowth was standing in the doorway, impatiently tapping his paws. „We're waiting," he snapped. His team-mates exchanged embarrassed looks, reached for their historical costumes and hurried downstairs.

„By the way, Meowth," James pinched the cat-Pokémon. „Don't dare to scare me out of my wits again! Keep that creepy laughter to yourself, alright?" he flashed his eyes at Meowth. The Scratch Cat Pokémon looked at James in bewilderment. „What are yous talking about?" he asked his friend. „Oh, don't act so innocent now! You know exactly what I'm talking about. Yesterday night, you were hiding in that wardrobe, laughing in a high-pitched tone in order to frighten Jessie and me. Admit it!" James opened his umbrella and stepped outside into the pouring rain. „Dad sure wasn't me, Jimmy," Meowth shook his head. His partner swallowed hard. „But, but if it wasn't you, who..." A shiver ran down James' spine. There was no natural explanation for what he had heard. Could it be that the mansion was really stricken with disaster? Haunted by a little girl who walked abroad? James tried to convince himself that his fears were farfetched, but something discomfited him. He decided to distract himself and turn his whole attention to the movie and the upcoming scenes.

Outside the mansion, the noise of the thunder was unbearable. Even though it was only half past ten in the morning, a dark veil of thick charcoal grey clouds enwrapped the old derelict manor. Rain fell in sheets and soon the complete crew was soaked to the skin. Still, Al Capello was adamant that they should start off with a couple of exterior shots. He asked Jessie, James and the children to gather in front of the heavy iron gate and film the opening scene. Jessie was shaking with cold, she wrapped her arms around her upper body. James took off his jacket and laid it around her shoulders. „Let's take a hot shower afterwards," he whispered, so that only his partner could hear his words. She smiled shyly, taking a last gander at the script. James placed a kiss on her forehead.

„Seriously?" Ash barged in between. „Stop smooching around, it's disgusting," he complained. The Team Rocket-members crouched down, each of them kissing Ash's cheeks. „We don't want you to get a raw deal," they giggled, observing the young Pokémon-trainer wiping Jessie's lipstick from his face. „Ugh!"

The director bade his crew to be quiet. „The sooner we begin to shoot our scenes, the sooner you'll be back inside. I want you to get ready for scene number one," Al Capello fetched his megaphone, taking a seat on his folding chair. It was roaring and flashing in close proximity to their filming location. No one felt comfortable, but they had to endure the director's pronounced penchant for the dramatic. He regarded a dripping crew and this deteriorated building as a perfect setting. 

_Scene Nr. 1:_

 _Who: Johann/James, Maria/Jessie, Konrad/Brock, Rita/Misty, Frankie/Ash, Pikachu_

 _Where: In front of a terrifying mansion_

 _What: Maria is tired of roaming around in a seemingly aimless manner. They've been on the road for hours, still looking for the right hotel, but it seems that the travellers have so far gone round in circles._

 _Konrad/Brock is studying the map. Johann/James joins him, taking a closer look at the road map._

 _Konrad/Brock: Sir, I think we're lost._

 _Johann/James snatches the soaked piece of paper from Konrad/Brock and scrutinises it, eventually hitting Konrad/Brock with the map._

 _Johann/James: Oh, of course, we're lost, Könu! You can't see anything on this stodge! There are no roads, no houses, not even the compass rose is visible._

 _Johann/James crumples what is left of the map and throws the remnant on the floor.  
Johann/James: Very well done, Könu. You're sense of orientation is as helpful as a peephole in a glass window. *_ _He turns to Maria/Jessie_ _* Lady Maria, I'm sorry to inform you that we're not only completely lost, but also stinky rotten broke..._

 _Maria/Jessie: Oh, never mind. Why don't we stay here overnight? It looks very welcoming.  
*She points at the old manor. At this very moment, the oak door pops open, providing a glimpse of the long hallway * _

_Rita/Misty: I don't know if they're expecting any guests. It looks rather abandoned._

 _Frankie/Ash: She's right. There's not a soul._

 _Konrad/Brock: It could be haunted..._

 _Johann/James: Rats! Stop scaring the lady, you inarticualted dunces. If she expresses the desire to spend the night in this house of doom, we shall grant her wish.*_ _Johann/James and Maria/Jessie link arms and enter the building*_

„Cut! That was very good! Now, get inside my friends. I don't want you to catch a cold," Al Capello followed his actors inside. Dragana and Toni had been observing the crew with a rather hostile attitude. „I'm sure the lord would never endorse this third-class drama," the housekeeper presumed. Toni nodded approvingly. „They will get their money's worth," he acceded to her.

As soon as the crew had blow-dried their hair and slipped into heated up clothing, the director decided to shoot a scene in the mansion's kitchen. Dragana had allowed him to set up the cameras and spotlights in order to shine a light on the rather dark and comfortless cuisine, but James succumbed to a feeling of unease. He wasn't able to avert his gaze from the unlit corridor that lead to the upper floors and the forbidden west wing. Yet, he needed to slip into the role of an almost foolhardy butler, gallant, heroic and completely sceptical in terms of ghosts.

„Brock and James. Take up space. It's time to shoot the second scene. And action!" Al Capello shouted through his megaphone.

 _Scene Nr. 2:_

 _Who: Johann/James, Konrad/Brock_

 _Where: In the kitchen of the abandoned manor_

 _What: Konrad/Brock is preparing supper, Johann/James joins him._

 _Johann/James: What's wrong, Könu? You seem so edgy. Don't tell me you've spoilt the vegetable stock. *Johann/James walks around the cooking island, grabs a spoon and tastes the soup * Disgusting, as always. It's too oily and spicy! *Johann/James slaps Konrad/Brock *_

 _Konrad/Brock: Excuse me, Sir. It's just that..._

 _Johann/James: What?_

 _Konrad/Brock: I feel as if someone or something's watching me._

 _Johann/James: Nonsense! What do you expect? A ghost as your host? A phantom with local costum? A zombie, unpredictably?_

 _Konrad/Brock: You shouldn't be so casual about it, Sir. Legends and myths have grown up around the history of this manor...They say..._

In this very moment, a strong gust of wind rushed through the kitchen. James gave a yelp, jumping right into Brock's arms. „What was that?" his whole body trembled.  
Misty reached for Jessie's hand. One of the camera operators tapped Al Capello on the shoulder. „Sir, the battery of my camera died," he made the director aware of the black screen in front of them. „How come? Did you forget to charge it?" Al Capello rocked the electric device. „No, Sir. I charged the battery only a few minutes ago," the operator assured. „Strange, very strange. Well, let's take a break, crew," the director put his megaphone aside.

Later that evening, Misty decided to pay a visit to the huge library in the east wing of the mansion, in order to find out more about the history of this building and the prosperous baron who enjoyed his well-earned old age, sealed off from the outside world. She was walking down the corridor, suddenly colliding with Daragana who seemed to have appeared out of the blue. „Miss Dragana, where's the library?" Misty enquired. The housekeeper remained silent, she was gazing into the empty horizon, obviously ignoring the little girl's question. Dragana strove past her without a second glance. Misty turned around and shrugged her shoulders. „What's up with her?" She followed her unswerving course to the bookroom. Misty noticed that most of the books were dusty and outdated. It must have been years, maybe even decades since the last time someone had the urge to look up a term or read a story. The young girl sat down in an upholstered chair and began to leaf through a book about the noble family that used to reside in Turda.

Meanwhile, James was adjusting the temperature of the water coming from a flat shower head. He asked Jessie to step into the bathtub, immediately joining her. „Can you put some cream on my back, James?" she demanded. He filled his hands with soft shower gel, rubbing his partners shoulders, running down her arms. Jessie enjoyed being spoiled. She could scent the tender touch of bourbon vanilla while James was carefully massaging her neck and her back. He approached her, kissing Jessie's collarbone. She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. It was impossible to keep his lust in check. James smothered her with kisses. He kissed her cheeks, the tip of her nose, her neck. Putting his hands on her waist, he pulled her closer, locking his lips with hers. Jessie bathed his body with wet kisses. Both were completely out of breath, but no one intended to crawfish out. „Jessie, I think I...", she didn't give him the chance to speak it out loud. It was still too soon for a possible confession, she wasn't ready yet. In order to avoid an akward silence, she moaned with pleasure, cupping James' face with both of her hands. They began to french full of passion and longing desire.

Ash and Brock were busy learning their lines by heart. Pikachu and Togepi were jumping across the room, presumably enjoying a new type of hide-and-seek. The young Pokémon-trainer monitored the sprightly creatures, laughing and twirling around, not noticing that someone had just locked the door to their dorm. Suddenly, Brock took a quick glance at the ceiling. „Ehm, Ash? Am I dreaming we're giants?" he wondered. Ash looked at him. „No. I don't think so," the boy replied. „Are we giants?" Brock broached the subject again. Ash followed his best friend's eyes, turning petrified with horror. „Ah! Brock, do something! The ceiling is coming down! It will crush us," Ash ran to the door and rattled at the lock. Brock joined him, trying desperately to force up the lock. „It's jammed! It does not move a bit!" The ceiling was only a half-meter away from their heads. „Somebody help us!" Ash yelled like crazy. He was frantically searching for a spare key. „Misty! Misty!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Misty rattled at the door. She tried to unlock it for all one is worth. Ash and Brock were calling for help, she could hear the desperation and sheer fear in their voices. „It jams, guys! I can't open it. Hang in there!" Misty turned the handle, she beat at the door, but all for nothing. The ceiling was only a few inches away from the boys' heads. They would soon get crushed. „Misty! Hurry up!" Ash pushed the lock case against the door, his Pokémon aided him with joint forces. He was unable to see any way out. „Misty, please," Ash's voice tailed off. They were doomed. The young girl was amazed at her next step. She shouted their names. „Jessie! James! Help me!" Her screams reverberated throughout the long hallway. The Team Rocket-members listened attentively.

„That was the twerpette," Jessie wrapped a towel around her head, not a bit impressed with the awful fear in Misty's voice. She swung in front of her cosmetic mirror, carefully eying a tiny spot on her immaculate face. James was in a fret. He walked to the door and peered into the hallway. „Jessie! James! Come'on guys! You've got to help me," he turned around. „Jess, I think the kids are in serious danger," he pulled a black shirt over his head. „I'm going to take a look, okay?" without waiting for Jessie's response, he scurried down the hallway. „Knock yourself out!" his team mate did not the least consider helping the children. Jessie was too preoccupied with her external appearance. She fished out a lipstick from her travel kit and applied the cerise beauty product.

„James! We need to get them out! The ceiling will crush them in a few moments," Misty got panicky. She turned the handle once more. Her co-actor dug up a wire from his pocket. He asked her to move away so he could burst the lock, but James didn't succeed. „Misty," Ash was lying on the floor. He embraced Pikachu, trying to give his Pokémon shelter. James forced a cam out, the wire was completely twisted. It was impossible to think of going further. „We're bogged down, James," Misty banged her forehead against the solid wooden door. She slid down, eventually burying her face in her hands. „Don't worry, I've got a cunning plan," James bolstered her. „Hey! That's my line," they could hear Brock expressing his feigned outrage from behind the wall. The agent smiled. Even though, Brock and Ash were exposed to deadly danger, they hadn't lost their sense of humour. James took the initiative and called the third member of their trio. „Meowth!" It wasn't long before Meowth turned the corner. „What's up, Jimmy?" James gripped the talking bundle of fur.

„Bare your claws, Meowth! Look sharp!" The cat-Pokémon did as he was told, he turned his claw a few times until they could hear a faint ‚click'. The door burst open, the ceiling came to a deadlock. Ash didn't dare to open his eyes. He and Brock were holding their Pokémon tight. They both had suffered a great deal of anxiety. „Ash," Misty crawled to her best friend. „Ash, I was so worried about you," James noticed a single tear running down her face. The young trainer was still in a state of shock. He was breathing shallowly. „It's over Misty, don't worry about me," Ash smiled at her. Misty bent forward and placed a quick kiss on his cheek. „Ew! Don't do that ever again! Disgusting!" The kids laughed out loud. Misty approached Meowth who was eying up his broken off claw. „Thank you," she cuddled him spontaneously. The cat-Pokémon was visibly surprised at her nice touch.

Finally, even Jessie had decided to spot the reason behind this great clamor. She stood in front of her co-actors, her hair falling loose over her shoulders. „Did I miss something?" she wondered, finding the majority of her crew lying on the floor. „No! Everything's fine," Misty snapped. Jessie flashed her eyes at her. „I hope we didn't disturb your afternoon nap!" James interfered, just before the two redheads would go for their throats. He took Jessie's hand. „Let's leave the kids alone and rehearse the play, okay?" he kissed her forehead. „And I'm going to tell you guys what I found out about this old manor. Let's go to the library", Misty gripped Ash's hand and the three children walked down the hallway. James and Meowth headed for the bedroom, but Jessie retained them.  
„Don't you want to know more about this old pile and where that ruby came from?" her eyes flickered. Her partners agreed and they followed the kids inconspicuously.

Misty and her friends made themselves comfortable on upholstered chairs. She opened up a dusty yellowed book. „Listen, guys. The story behind this old manor is very exciting and somewhat scary. It says: „The landlord Nălucă and his daughter Arietta used to reside here in the late 17th century. He had always been a rather egocentric scrooge, pinching and scrimping. His daughter smarted from his severity. Even though Nălucă possessed a fair amount of capital that is hidden somewhere in this masonry, he would never accomplish one of her desires. In 1685, Arietta suffered a fatal accident. She fell down the stairs, breaking her neck. Her father felt repentant for not devoting more attention to her, but being too busy counting his money. He ordered his housekeepers to lock away the treasures and diamonds that kept him from loving his daughter." Brock swallowed hard. „I wonder what Arietta looked like. I'm sure she was graceful and elegant," he seemed thoughtful. Misty hit him with the old manuscript. „She was a kid, Brock. Only ten years old," she was highly indignant. Ash remembered the little girl he had seen a couple of times appearing out of nowhere. Now that he tried to recall her face, he realized that he had never actually seen it. Was this a just blackout or on purpose? Ash shuddered at the thought of it. Suddenly, an uncanny silence encased the library. The kids didn't notice that the eyes of the landlord's portrait had moved.

Jessie, James and Meowth were standing closely by the door, listening out for more information. „I feel sorry for Arietta," James whispered, but his team-mates were miles away. „Did you guys hear what I did? Money? Diamonds?" Jessie laughed up her sleeve. Meowth nodded in agreement. „Let's go treasure hunting!" the cat-Pokémon gave Jessie a high five, grinning mischievously. James felt creepy. The mere fact that this tragedy occurred more than 300 years ago, made his hair stay on end.

Later that afternoon, it was time to shoot a few more scenes of the movie. Brock and James were about to sing the sole song of „Maria's Butler III", „Ghost Busters". The stage designers had surpassed themselves. The kitchen looked like a horrible scene of crime. Broken bottles and plates, ripped curtains and tablecloths and cooking utensils lying on the floor. Lady Maria had been kidnapped by now. Al Capello decided to dress up his camera operator. He had pulled a blanket over Jacob's head, used some fluorescent lighting to create a dramatic twist and had tied him to a rugged rope. Jessie had screamed her mind to the heavens, utterly convinced of her acting skills. Her voice had rattled the glasses and vases, much to the annoyance of the housekeepers. Both, Toni and Dragana showed no sympathy and understanding for this low budget production. They effaced themselves, but still keeping a watchful eye on the events.

„Alright! May I ask James, Misty and Brock to take up space. We need to shoot our musical performance. James, do you know the lyrics by heart?" The Team Rocket-member nodded. He cleared his throat, ready to slip into the role of Johann.

 _Scene Five:  
_

 _Where: In the kitchen  
Who: Johann/James, Konrad/Brock, Rita/Misty, Frankie/Ash_

 _What: Lady Maria got kidnapped. Johann decides to finish off that bad-tempered ghost_

 _Johann/James: Konrad! Where's my gun?_

 _Konrad/Brock: What business do you have with a gun, Sir?_

 _Johann/James: I'm going to shoot the ghost! What do you think? * dismissive reaction*_

 _Rita/Misty: Don't make me laugh!_

 _Johann/James: What do you mean: Don't make me laugh? It's a foolproof plan, you cheeky little miss._

 _Rita/Misty: Johann, Johann, Johann. Ghosts are made of ectoplasm. The bullet would simply fire through it. He wouldn't get hurt._

 _Konrad/Brock: She's right, Sir._

 _Johann/James: Hmm. The Lady is in serious danger. There has to be a possibilty to incapacitate that apparition._

 _Konrad/Brock: I've got a cunning plan._

 _Johann/James: Another one? Your plans tend to aggravate the whole situation, eventually sinking into total chaos. Just remember the time you tried to catch a bolt with an umbrella in order to refloat our alternator. The only thing you caught was a cold and we had to move from a pile of ashes. But anyhow, tell me all about it!_

 _Konrad/Brock: We take this vacuum cleaner and go into reverse. Thus, we're able to suck in the ghost, ask him where he hides the lady, free her from captivity and save the day!_

 _Johann/James: Stupid but brilliant! This could actually work! Konrad, I have to say that you're peanut-sized brain surprises me again and again.  
_ _* Johann/James reaches for the vacuum cleaner and ties it behind his back*_ _  
_

 _* The song fades in*_

 _Johann/James:  
_ _If there's somethin' strange in your neighborhood  
Who ya gonna call?  
_

 _Rita/Misty and Konrad/Brock: Ghostbusters!_

 _Johann/James:  
If it's somethin' weird an' it don't look good  
Who ya gonna call?_

 _Rita/Misty and Konrad/Brock: Ghostbusters!_

 _Johann/James: *_ _looks right into the camera*_ _  
I ain't afraid o' no ghost  
I ain't afraid o' no ghost_

Meanwhile, Ash was exploring the old manor on his own. Pikachu stayed right on the heels of his trainer. They wandered aimlessly through the labyrinthine corridors until they reached the westwing. „Hey, Pikachu. Didn't Dragana tell us something about this?" His Pokémon looked at him. „Pika, pika", he replied, carefully nosing the carpet. Ash took a leap of faith and pressed the door handle. He opened the door slightly ajar and peered into the room. It was a definitely a nursery. Even though there were only a few toys lying on the floor, Ash was sure that this kid had a good time. Suddenly, someone slammed the door behind him. He turned around. „Hihihi," there she was again. That little faceless girl. She jumped up and down, finally gripping Ash's hand. „Arietta?" his voice was weak, but echoed through the room. „Follow me," his new acquaintance led him to a bookcase. He ran after her, completely blindsided. „Hurry up!" she squeaked, diving into the book-rack and disappearing immediately. „Hey! Wait for me! Pikachu, I'm sure there's something behind this," Ash began to yank the countless books. His Pokémon followed suit. They were looking for a button or a grasp to activate the mechanism. „Here it is!" the young Pokémon trainer pressed a sticky brown button in the corner of the book-case. The furniture slid open. A torch guttered at the end of another hallway. Pikachu hid behind his trainer. The little girl turned the corner. „Hihihi," she giggled. „Wait for me!" Ash took up the chase.

Misty interrupted the shot. „Wait a minute!" she covered the camera with her hand.  
„What's wrong, Misty?" Brock approached her. He could see the fright in her eyes. „Brock! Where's Ash?"


End file.
